Σκυθία
Σκυθία Scythia thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία.]] thumb|300px|[[Παρθία, Σκυθία, Σκύθες.]] thumb|300px|Ευρωπαϊκή [[Σκυθία. Σύγκριση με την σύγχρονη Ουκρανία.]] thumb|300px|[[Ταυρική Χερσόνησος.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκύθες.]] , Σκυθία, Σηρική.]] , Σκύθες.]] Ιστορική χώρα της Ανατολικής Ευρώπης επεκτενόμενη και στην Κεντρική Ασία. Εισαγωγή Η Σκυθία συμπεριλάμβανε μία περιοχή στην Ευρασία η οποία κατοικούνταν στα αρχαία χρόνια από μια ομάδα Ινδοευρωπαϊκών νομαδικών λαών, οι οποίοι μιλούσαν Ιρανικές γλώσσες και είναι γνωστοί ως οι Σκύθες (Scyths). Τοποθεσία Η τοποθεσία και η έκταση της Σκυθίας διαφοροποιούνται κατά καιρούς, από την περιοχή των ορέων Αλτάια Όρη όπου συναντώνται τα σύνορα των σημερινών χωρών (η Μογγολία, Κίνα, Ρωσία, και το Καζακστάν), κατά μήκος της νότιας Ουκρανίας μέχρι την περιοχή του κάτω τμήματος του ποταμού Δούναβη, τη Βουλγαρία και τη Γεωργία. Ιστορία Οι Κινέζοι γνώριζαν τους Σάκα (Ασιάτες Σκύθες) ως Σάι (κινεζικός χαρακτήρας: 塞, Στα αρχαία σινικά *sək). Οι Σκύθες πρωτοεμφανίσθηκαν στα Ασσυριακά χρονικά ως "Ισκουζάι" και αναφέρθηκε ότι εξόρμησαν από το βορρά περίπου το 700 π.Χ. και εγκαταστάθηκαν στην Ασκανία και στην Ατροπατηνή Μηδία ( σημερινό Αζερμπαϊτζάν )μέχρι τα νοτιοανατολικά της λίμνης Ούρμια. Υπάρχει πιθανότητα οι Σκύθες να αποτελούσαν ένα κλάδο των Κιμμερίων "Γκιμίρρου", οι οποίοι αναφέρονται στα χρονικά των Ασσυρίων περίπου την ίδια εποχή, παρ' όλο που ο αρχαίος Έλληνας ιστορικός Ηρόδοτος ο Αλικαρνασεύς περιγράφει τους Κιμμέριους ως διαφορετική φυλή, δηλαδή τους αυτόχθονες κατοίκους της βόρειας ακτής της Μαύρης Θάλασσας, τους οποίους οι Σκύθες απώθησαν (Ηροδότου Ιστορία. 4.11-12). Οι πιο σημαντικές Σκυθικές φυλές που αναφέρονται στις ελληνικές πηγές, κατοικούσαν στις στέππες ανάμεσα στους ποταμούς Δνείπερο και Τανάϊδα. Αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα σχετικά με τους Σκύθες περιλαμβάνουν περίτεχνους τάφους που περιείχαν χρυσό, μετάξι, ίππους και ανθρωποθυσίες. Τεχνικές μουμιοποίησης και το μονίμως παγωμένο έδαφος, βοήθησαν στη διάσωση και ορισμένων λειψάνων. Σκυθική Γλώσσα Ορισμένοι μελετητές αποδίδουν ορισμένες Ρουνικές επιγραφές οι οποίες βρέθηκαν στην Ανατολική Ευρώπη και τη Νότια Ασία στους Σκύθες, αλλά πέραν αυτών, κανένα Σκυθικό κείμενο δεν επιβίωσε. Ωστόσο, τα κύρια ονόματα που βρέθηκαν στα ελληνικά λογοτεχνικά ή επιγραφικά κείμενα υποδηλώνουν ότι η γλώσσα των Σκυθών και των Σαυροματών (οι οποίοι μιλούσαν μια Σκυθική διάλεκτο σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο, ''Ηροδότου Ιστορία 4.117'') παρουσίαζε σημαντικές ομοιότητες με τις διαλέκτους του Ανατολικού Ιράν, για τις οποίες υπάρχουν πολλές μαρτυρίες, όπως τα Σογδιανά και τα μοντέρνα Οσσετικά. Οι σύγχρονοι ιστορικοί συνήθως αναφέρονται στους υποτελείς λαούς στην περιφέρεια της στέππας ως "Σκύθες", αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει απαραιτήτως ότι αυτοί μιλούσαν Ιρανικές γλώσσες, όπως η Σκυθική αριστοκρατία. Ο Πίσκος, ο Βυζαντινός απεσταλμένος στον Αττίλα, αναφέρεται επανειλημμένα στους οπαδούς του Αττίλα ως "Σκύθες". Ορισμένοι από τους Ούννους ίσως να είχαν Σκυθική γενεαλογία. Ετυμολογία Σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο ([[s:Ηρόδοτος Δ'#6|''Ηροδότου Ιστορία 4.6.]]) οι Σκύθες ονόμαζαν τους εαυτούς τους Σκολότους. Το Ελληνικό ''Σκύθες προφανώς αντικατοπτρίζει μια παλαιότερη αντήχηση του ιδίου ονόματος *''Skuδa-'' (όπου ο Ηρόδοτος μεταγράφει το άγνωστο σε λάμδα ενώ το ''-τοι'' αντιπροσωπεύει την κατάληξη πληθυντικού ''-τα'' της γλώσσας του Νότιου Ιράν. Η λέξη αρχικά σήμαινε τοξευτής, τοξότης και προήλθε αρχικά από την Πρωτο-ϊνδοευρωπαϊκή γλωσσική ρίζα -''skeud-'' εκτοξεύω, πετώ (σύγκρινε με την αγγλική λέξη shoot). Το όνομα που είχαν οι Σογδιανοί για τον εαυτό του, Swγδ, προφανώς αντιπροσωπεύει το ίδιο όνομα (*''Skuδa'' > *''Suγuδa'' με ανάπτυξη φωνήεντος. Το όνομα υπάρχει επίσης και στα Ασσυριακά με τη μορφή Aškuzai Iškuzai, Σκύθης. Αυτό το όνομα είναι πιθανό να αποτέλεσε την πηγή του βιβλικού εβραϊκού Ashkenaz (αρχικά *אשכנז ’škuz με παράφραση אשכוז ’šknz), που αποτέλεσε αργότερα το εβραϊκό όνομα για τις Γερμανικές περιοχές της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης και τελικώς αυτοπεριγραφικό όρο για τους Εβραίους της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης που ζούσαν μεταξύ των Ashkenazim (Γερμανών). Στα παραδοσιακά Πολωνικά και Ουκρανικά τραγούδια οι άνθρωποι της στέππας ονομάζονται Σόκολοι το οποίο πιθανών να προέρχεται από το Σκολότοι Skolotoi. Οι παλαιοί Πέρσες χρησιμοποιούσαν ένα άλλο όνομα για τους Σκύθες και συγκεκριμένα το Saka, το οποίο πιθανόν να προέρχεται από την Ιρανική ρηματική ρίζα sak-'' ''πηγαίνω, περιπλανώμαι, δηλ. περιπλανώμενος, νομάδας. Σκυθική Κοινωνία Οι Σκύθες αποτελούσαν ένα χαλαρό δίκτυο από νομαδικές φυλές από εφίππους βοσκούς. Εισέβαλλαν σε πολλές περιοχές στις στέππες της Ευρασίας, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των εκτάσεων που σήμερα αποτελούν το Καζακστάν, Αζερμπαϊτζάν, την νότια Ουκρανία και την Νότια Ρωσία. Οι Σκύθες, που κυβερνώνταν από ολιγάριθμες ελίτ οι οποίες συνδέονταν με στενές συμμαχίες, ήταν διάσημοι για τους τοξότες τους και πολλοί έβρισκαν εργασία ως μισθοφόροι. Οι Σκυθικές ελίτ είχαν τάφους τύπου "κούργκαν": υψηλοί λόφοι υψωμένοι πάνω από τάφους-δωμάτια από ξύλο πεύκου, ένα φυλλοβόλο κωνοφόρο, το οποίο πιθανόν να είχε ιδιαίτερη σημασία ως το δέντρο της ανανέωσης της ζωής, επειδή μένει γυμνό το χειμώνα. Χώροι ταφής στο Pazyryk στα όρη Αλτάια περιλαμβάνουν ορισμένους εντυπωσιακά διατηρημένους Σκύθες του πολιτισμού Pazyryk — συμπεριλαμβανομένης της "Παγωμένης Παρθένας" του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ. Οι Σκύθισσες γυναίκες ντύνονταν περίπου με τον ίδιο τρόπο με τους άντρες, και περιστασιακά πολεμούσαν στο πλευρό τους στη μάχη. Ένας τάφος Pazyryk που βρέθηκε στη δεκαετία του 1990 το επιβεβαιώνει αυτό. Περιλάμβανε τους σκελετούς από έναν άντρα και μια γυναίκα, καθέναν από αυτούς με όπλα, μύτες από βέλη και ένα τσεκούρι. "Η γυναίκα ήταν ντυμένη ακριβώς όπως ο άντρας. Αυτό δείχνει ότι ορισμένες γυναίκες, κυρίως νέες και ανύπαντρες, μπορούσαν να είναι πολεμίστριες, στην κυριολεξία Αμαζόνες. Οι Σκύθισσες πολεμίστριες έγιναν πολύ δημοφιλείς συναγωνιζόμενες για την τιμή του να έχουν εμπνεύσει τον Ελληνικό μύθο των Αμαζόνων. Το έργο της Jeannine Davis-Kimball (''Secrets of the Dead, 4 Αυγούστου 2004) παρέχει αρχαιολογικές και γενετικές αποδείξεις ότι οι Σαυρομάτες πιθανόν να αποτέλεσαν την πηγή των Ελληνικών μύθων. Απ' όσο γνωρίζουμε, οι Σκύθες δεν είχαν Σύστημα Γραφής. Μέχρι και τις πρόσφατες αρχαιολογικές εξελίξεις, οι περισσότερες πληροφορίες γι αυτούς προέχονται από τους Έλληνες. Ο θησαυρός του Ziwiye, ένας θησαυρός από προϊόντα μεταλλοτεχνίας από χρυσό, ασήμι και ελεφαντόδοντο, που βρέθηκε δίπλα στην πόλη του Σακίζ, νότια της λίμνης Ούρμια και χρονολογείται μεταξύ 680 π.Χ και 625 π. Χ. περιλαμβάνει αντικείμενα με Σκυθικά (τεχνοτροπία με είκονες ζώων) χαρακτηριστικά. Ένα ασημένιο πιάτο από τα ευρήματα φέρει κάποιες επιγραφές, σε γραφή η οποία μέχρι σήμερα δεν έχει αποκρυπτογραφηθεί και πιθάνόν είναι μια μορφή Σκυθικής γραφής. Ο Όμηρος αποκαλούσε τους Σκύθες "ιππαλμογούς" και τους περιέγραψε με λεπτομέρειες: η στολή τους αποτελούνταν από παραγεμισμένα κεντημένα δερμάτινα παντελόνια, σουρωμένα μέσα σε μπότες, και ανοιχτούς χιτώνες. Ίππευαν δίχως αναβολείς ή σαμάρια, μόνο σαμαροσκούτια. Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει ότι οι Σκύθες χρησιμοποιούσαν κάνναβη τόσο για να υφαίνουν τα ρούχα τους, όσο και για να καθαρίζονται στον καπνό της (Ηροδότου Ιστορία. 4.73-75). Η χρήση της κάνναβης σε ταφικές τελετές έχει επιβεβαιωθεί από την αρχαιολογία. Ο Σκύθης φιλόσοφος Ανάχαρσις επισκεύθηκε την Αθήνα τον 6ο αιώνα π. Χ. και έγινε διάσημος σοφός. Οι Σκύθες είναι επίσης γνωστοί για την χρήση αγκυλωτών και δηλητηριώδων βελών πολλών τύπων, τη νομαδική ζωή που επικεντρώνονταν γύρω από τα άλογα - τρέφονταν από το αίμα των αλόγων σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο- και την ικανότητά τους στον ανταρτοπόλεμο. Οι Σκύθες θεωρούνται οι πρώτοι που εξημέρωσαν το άλογο και που το χρησιμοποίησαν και στη μάχη. Ιστορία Καταγωγή Σκυθών Ο A. I. Melyukova υποστηρίζει ότι οι πρωτο-Σκύθες είναι απόγονοι των φυλών Srubnaya όπου μεταξύ του 2500 και του 600 π.Χ. μετακινήθηκαν κατά κύματα από τις στέπες του Βόλγα και των Ουραλίων στην περιοχή της Βορείου Μαύρης Θάλασσας Όμως ωρισμένοι μελετητές θεωρούν στο ότι μετανάστευσαν δυτικά από την Κεντρική Ασία μεταξύ του 800 π.Χ. και 600 π.Χ. Ο Ηρόδοτος αποδίδει το όνομα της χώρας απ' όπου κατάγονται οι Σκύθες ως Γέρρος. Ετοίμαζαν τον νεκρό τους και ταξίδευαν μακρυνές αποστάσεις για να τον οδηγήσουν στους Γέρρους για ταφή. Πόλεμος με την Μηδία και Ασσυρία Τα Ασσυριακά αρχεία, τα πρώτα που αναφέρουν τους Iskuzai, χρονολογούνται περίπου από το τέλος του 8ου αιώνα π.Χ. Ο Σκύθης βασιλέας Partatua (ο Ταργιταίος του Ηρόδοτου?) συζεύχθηκε μία Ασσύρια πριγκίπισσα το 674 π.Χ. και οι Σκύθες έγιναν σύμμαχοι της Ασσυρίας. Το 663 π.Χ. ο γιος του Partatua, Μαδύης (Madyes), μετά από αίτηση του Ashurbanipal (Σαρδανάπαλος) της Ασσυρίας, νίκησε των βασιλέα των Μήδων Φραόρτη (Kshathrita), καταλαμβάνοντας την Μηδία. Η κυριαρχία τους στην χώρα αυτή διατηρήθηκε μέχρι το 625 π.Χ. Το 632 π.Χ. στίφη Σκυθών διέρχονται τον Καύκασο και λεηλατούν ανελέητα τα εδάφη της Μηδίας και της Ασσυρίας. Πριν ή μετά την καταστροφή της Ασσύρεια (Ashur) από τους Μήδους το 614 π.Χ., συμμάχησαν με τους Μήδους. Αποτέλεσαν τμήμα της δύναμης που κατέστρεψε την Νινευίδα το 612 π.Χ. Οι Σκύθες συνέχισαν τις επιδρομές τους. Καίγοντας τα πάντα κατά την διέλευσή τους έφθασαν στη Άνω Μεσοποταμία, λεηλάτησαν τη Βόρεια Συρία, την Φοινίκη, τη Νότια Συρία (Δαμασκός) και εισόρμησαν στην Φιλισταία και προχώρησαν προς την Αίγυπτο. Λεηλάτησαν τον ναό της Αφροδίτης στα Ασκάλωνα, και ο προφήτης Ιερεμίας (4:7-13) τους αναφέρει ως "καταστροφείς εθνών" των οποίων τα άρματα προσομοιάζουν με ανεμοστρόβιλο". Την πορεία τους ανέκοψε ο Ψαμμήτιχος Α' εξαγοράζοντάς τους. Παρέμειναν, όμως, στη Παλαιστίνη επί 28 έτη (έως 604 π.Χ.) σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο. Ένα τμήμα αυτών θα πρέπει να παρέμεινε στη βιβλική Beth-shean η οποία επονομάσθηκε Σκυθόπολις. Περσο-Σκυθικός Πόλεμος Το 512 π.Χ., όταν ο βασιλέας Δαρείος ο Μέγας της Περσίας επιτέθηκε στους Σκύθες, φαίνεται να τους προσέγγισε διασχίζοντας τον Δούναβη. Έχοντας κατακτήσει ήδη τη Θράκη, εισβάλει στη Σκυθία όπου σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο έφθασε μέχρι τον Όαρο ποταμό (ίσως ταυτίζεται με τον Βόλγα). Σημαντική επιτυχία του αναφέρεται η καταστροφή της Γελωνού, πόλης των Γελωνών. Κατά αυτή την εκστρατεία παρενοχλήθηκε ιδιαίτερα από τους νομάδες με τους οποίους δεν μπόρεσε να αναμετρηθεί. Σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο η εκστρατεία διήρκεσε 60 ημέρες. Ο Κτησίας αναφέρει ότι όλη η εκστρατεία διήρκεσε 15 ημέρες και ότι ο Δαρείος δεν υπερέβη τον Τύρα ποταμό (Δνείστερο). Το ίδιο υποστηρίζει και ο Στράβων. Ως λόγος της εκστρατείας αυτής του Δαρείου θεωρείται η εκδίκηση προς τις επιδρομές των Σκυθών στην Ασία. Τελικά με πολλές απώλειες ο Δαρείος επιστρέφει στο Δούναβη, βρίσκει τους Ίωνες να φρουρούν ακόμη τη γέφυρα παρά τις απόπειρες των Σκυθών να την καταλάβουν και έτσι επιστρέφει στην αυτοκρατορία του. Μετά την υποχώρηση του Δαρείου οι Σκύθες εισέβαλαν μέχρι την Άβυδο. Επιπλέον έστειλαν απεσταλμένους στον βασιλέα της Σπάρτης Κλεομένη Α' για κοινή δράση κατά της Περσικής αυτοκρατορίας Σύμφωνα με το σχεδιό τους αυτοί θα επιτίθονταν από τον Φάσιδα Ποταμό της Καυκασίας ενώ οι Σπαρτιάτες θα εκστράτευαν στην Έφεσο. Ο Κλεομένης τελικά απέρριψε την πρότασή τους. Ακμή της Σκυθίας Κατά τον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ. έως τον 3ο αιώνα π.Χ. οι Σκύθες φαίνεται να ευημερούσαν. Όταν ο Ηρόδοτος έγραψε την "Ιστορία" του κατά τον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ., οι Έλληνες διέκριναν την "Μικρή Σκυθία" από την "Μεγάλη Σκυθία" η οποία εκτείνονταν σε απόσταση 20 ημερών ιππεύοντας από τον ποταμό Δούναβη, προς τα δυτικά, κατά μήκος των στεππών της σημερινής Ουκρανίας έως το κατώτερο μέρος της λεκάνης του ποταμού "Τανάιδα" ( =Δον) ο οποίος χρησίμευε ως κύρια εμπορική αρτηρία ήδη από τότε. Προφανώς οι Σκύθες απέκτησαν τον πλούτο τους από τον έλεγχο του εμπόριου, από τον βορρά στην Ελλάδα, μέσω των λιμένων των Ελληνικών αποικιών της Μαύρης Θάλασσας. Επίσης, καλλιεργούσαν δημητριακά που μεταφερόταν με πλοία μαζί με έριο και τυρό στην Ελλάδα. Στα μέσα του 4ου αιώνα οι ανατολικοί γείτονές τους οι Σαρμάτες διέρχονται τον Τανάϊδα (Δον) και πιέζουν τους Σκύθες που ωθούνται άλλοι προς την Ταυτική Χερσόνησο και άλλοι προς τον Δούναβη. Στην Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο ο βασιλέας Αθέας κατόρθωσε να ενώσει όλες τις Σκυθικές φυλές και επέκτεινε τα εδάφη του έως τη Θράκη. Εκεί ήλθε σε σύγκρουση με την Μακεδονία. Ο Φίλιππος Β' σε μάχη σκότωσε τον Αθέα το 339 π.Χ.. Στην συνέχεια, κατά τη διάρκεια του 330 π.Χ. (Fox 1973), ο Φίλιππος εγκατέστησε Μακεδονικές εμπορικές πόλεις κατά μήκος δρόμων που έφθαναν βόρεια μέχρι τον Δούναβη. Στην Νότια Ουκρανία οι Σκύθες δημιούργησαν ένα κράτος που εκτείνονταν από το κάτω μέρος του Δνείπερου μέχρι την Κριμαία. Η πρωτεύουσά τους, η Σκυθική Νεάπολη, βρίσκονταν στα προάστια της σημερινής Simferopol. (Οι Γότθοι την κατέστρεψαν πολύ αργότερα, κατά τον 5ο αιώνα μ.Χ..) Κατά το δεύτερο ήμισυ του 2ου αιώνα π.Χ. το κράτος αυτό επεκτάθηκε υπό τον Σκύλουρο, του οποίου το όνομα εμφανίζεται σε νομίσματα της Ολβίας. Παρακμή Σκυθίας Λίγο μετά το 300 π.Χ., οι Κέλτες φαίνεται ότι εκτόπισαν ή αφομοίωσαν τους Σκύθες στην Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο, εξαφανίζοντας την Μικρή Σκυθία. Επίσης ο Μιθριδάτης ΣΤ' του Πόντου φαίνεται ότι αντιστάθηκε σθεναρά και τελικά το Σκυθικό κράτος στην Μεγάλη Σκυθία ( = νότια Ουκρανία) κατέρρευσε . Στη συνέχεια η Μεγάλη Σκυθία κατακτάται από τους Σαυρομάτες που μετεξελίσσονται σε Σαρμάτες, Η Μεγάλη Σκυθία μετονομάζεται πλέον σε Σαρματία (Κάτω Σκυθία κατά τον Στράβωνα). Αργότερα και οι Σαρμάτες με τη σειρά τους πιέστηκαν από άλλη ορδή ασιατικών φύλων προς τα δυτικά και με τον εμφάνιση των Ούννων κάθε Σκυθικό στοιχείο εξαφανίζεται. Οι Σκύθες στις κλασσικές πηγές Τον 1ο αι π.Χ. , ο Έλληνας γεογράφος Στράβων δίνει μια εκτεταμένη περιγραφή των ανατολικών Σκυθών , τους οποίους τοποθετούσε στη βορειοανατολική Ασία πέρα από τη Βακτριανή και τη Σογδιανή . :"Έπειτα συναντάμε τη Βακτριανή και τη Σογδιανή και τέλος τους Σκύθες νομάδες ." (Στράβων , Γεωγραφία , 11.8.1) Συνεχίζει περιγράφοντας τα ονόματα διαφόρων φυλών ανάμεσα στους Σκύθες, μάλλον φτιάχνει ένα αμάλγαμα με μερικές φυλές της ανατολικής Ασίας (όπως οι Τοχάροι): :"Now the greater part of the Scythians, beginning at the Caspian Sea, are called Δάχες, but those who are situated more to the east than these are named Μασσαγέτες and Σάκες, whereas all the rest are given the general name of Scythians, though each people is given a separate name of its own. They are all for the most part nomads. :''But the best known of the nomads are those who took away Βακτριανή from the Greeks (i.e. Greco-Bactrians), I mean the Άσιοι, Πασιανοί, Τοχάροι, and Sacarauli, who originally came from the country on the other side of the Ιαξάρτης River that adjoins that of the Σάκες and the Σόγδιοι and was occupied by the Sacae. :''And as for the Däae, some of them are called Aparni, some Xanthii, and some Pissuri. Now of these the Aparni are situated closest to Υρκανία and the part of the sea that borders on it, but the remainder extend even as far as the country that stretches parallel to Αρεία." (Strabo, Geography, 11.8.1) Οι Σκύθες στην Βίβλο Στο λαό που αναφέρεται εν συντομία ως "Ασκεναζ" -ίσως ως αποτέλεσμα μιας παλιάς λανθασμένης ανάγνωσης του εβραϊκού αλαφαβήτου אשכנז αντί για του ορθού אשכוז (= ''Ashkūz) στην Γένεση χ. 3 και στο "Ι Χρονικό" ι. 6- αποδίδεται καταγωγή από τον τρίτο γιο του Νώε, τον Ιάφεθ (Ιαπετός, μέσω του Γκομέρ (Κιμμέριοι. Το βιβλίο του Ιερεμία Li 27, 28, αναφέρει τους Ασκενάζ σε σύνδεση με τα βασίλεια του Αραράτ (Ουραρτία) και του Μίνι στα όρη του Ταύρου, μαζί με τους Μήδους -και τους περιγράφει ως εχθρικούς προς τη Βαβυλώνα. Στο Μεσαίωνα οι Εβραϊκές κοινότητες αναβιώσαν το όνομα "Ασκεναζ" εννοώντας αρχικά τους Τεύτονες και στη συνέχεια τους Εβραίους Ασκενάζι. Οι βιβλικές συνδέσεις με τους Σκύθες δεν είναι παρά ένα σύνολο από υποθέσεις. Μεσαιωνικοί Σκύθες Παρόλο που οι Σκύθες λέγεται ότι είχαν εξαφανισθεί τον 1ο αιώνα π.Χ., οι Ανατολικοί Ρωμαίοι εξακολουθούσαν να μιλούν συμβατικά για "Σκύθες" για να περιγράψουν γενικά τους καβαλάρηδες νομάδες βαρβαρους της Ευρασίας: το 448 μ.χ. δύο ιππείς "Σκύθες" οδήγησαν την αντιπροσωπεία του Πρίσκου στην κατασκήνωση του Αττίλα στην Παννονία. Οι Βυζαντινοί σε αυτήν την περίπτωση διαχώριζαν προσεκτικά τους Σκύθες από τους Γότθους και τους Ούννους οι οποίοι επίσης ακολουθούσαν τον Αττίλα. Οι Σαυρομάτες, οι Αλανοί και τελικώς οι Οσσέτες θεωρούνταν ως Σκύθες με την ευρεία έννοια του όρου -επειδή ομιλούσαν Βορειοανατολική Ιρανική γλώσσα- αλλά ωστόσο, παρέμεναν διαφορετικοί από τους κανονικούς Σκύθες. Οι Οσσέτες, ο μόνος λαός Ιρανικής καταγωγής που κατοικεί επί του παρόντως στην Ευρώπη, ονομάζουν την πατρίδα τους "Ιρονιστόν" ή "Ιρόν" παρόλο που η Βόρεια Οσσετία φέρει τώρα επισήμως την προσωνυμία "Αλανία". Μιλούν μια Βορειοανατολική Ιρανική Γλώσσα, τα Οσσετικά, της οποίας η πιο ευρέως διαδεδομένη διάλεκτος, τα "Ιρόν" ή "Ιρονικά" (βλ Ιρανικά), διατηρεί κάποιες ομοιότητες με τh γλώσσα "Gathic Avestan", μια άλλη Ιρανική γλώσσα του ανατολικού κλάδου. Συγχρόνως, έχει ένα αριθμό από λέξεις που είναι σημαντικά όμοιες με τις αντίστοιχες λέξεις στα σύγχρονα Γερμανικά, όπως THAU ("tauen", λιώνω, όπως το χιόνι) και GAU (περιοχή, περιφέρεια). Παραδόσεις των Τούρκων Καζάκων και των Ιακούτιων (που αποκαλούν τους εαυτούς τους "Σακα") των Μαράθα της Ινδίας, των Πικτών, των Κελτών, των Μαγυάρων, των Σέρβων και των Κροατών (μεταξύ άλλων) περιλαμβάνουν επίσης αναφορές σε Σκυθική καταγωγή. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να επιβεβαιώσει ότι όλοι αυτοί οι διαφορετικοί λαοί οι οποίοι αναφέρονται ως "Σκύθες" ή "Σάκα" ομιλούσαν Ιρανικές γλώσσες ή ότι συνδέονταν γενετικά στο σύνολο αυτών που εξ αρχής μιλούσαν Ιρανικά. Ίσως να είχαν μόνο μια ελίτ που ομιλούσε Ιρανικά και οι μητρικές γλώσσες των λαών που κυβερνούσαν μπορεί να ήταν τα Πρωτογερμανικά, τα Πρωτοσλαβικά, Ινδοαριανικές γλώσσες και/ή ακόμα και Τοχαρικά (αυτό μπορεί να εξηγήσει την παρουσία των Τοχάρων στα ανατολικά). Ποταμοί Μικράς Σκυθίας *Ίστρος ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Δούναβη *Πυρετός ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Προύθο *Ιερασός ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό *Ορδησσός ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό *Αλούτας ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό *Μάρισος ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό *Τεισίας ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Ποταμοί Σκυθίας (Dneiper).]] (Don).]] thumb|300px|[[Άραξις Ποταμός (Volga).]] *Τύρας ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Δνείστερο *Ύπανις Δυτικός ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Burg *Βορυσθένης ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Δνείπερο *Τάναϊς ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Don **Ύργις ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Donets (παραπόταμος του Τανάιδος) ---- *Υπάκυρις ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Salhir *Γέρρος ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Biyuk-Karasu *Παντικάπης ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Desna ---- *Ύπανις Ανατολικός ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Cuban ---- *Άραξις (Ρας) ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Volga *Ρύμμος ταυτίζεται με τον σημερινό Ουράλη Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκύθες *Σαυρομάτες *Ταυρική Χερσόνησος * Μικρά Σκυθία Βιβλιογραφία ** Fox, Robin Lane, 1973. Alexander the Great. ISBN 0-14-008878-4. * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Ανατολικής Ευρώπης Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Κεντρικής Ασίας Κατηγορία:Σκυθία